pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrapping Papyrus
Overview Wrapping Papyrus is a limited edition plant that can only be unlocked during the Feastivus event by unlocking 150 seed packets for Wrapping Papyrus. Wrapping Papyrus uses a wrapping paper whip to grab zombies from 4 tiles away and wraps them up in a wondrous bundle of Christmas joy. It takes 30 seconds for this to complete, then Wrapping Papyrus throws the completed present 2 tiles ahead. You have to shovel up the present to activate it. The present can either be supportive or spawn a vicious, brain-eating zombie. After wrapping a present, Wrapping Papyrus will rest for 15 seconds, then wrap up another zombie. Effects *If 'come out of the present, you can tap on the sleigh bells and another plant and the sleigh bells will go to that plant. A festive jingle will play, and the selected plant will be supercharged, attacking 2x faster for 5 seconds. *If a ' comes out of the present, the tiny cookie will run down the lane, healing all plants in the lane lightly and smacking the zombies for light damage. *If a comes out of the present, upon tapping the treat it will sweep down 2 rows like a boomerang. The candy cane goes to the lane above or below and then returns to it's original lane, dealing moderate damage. *If a comes out, it will proceed down the lane. You must have been naughty! Zombies with less health then a Conehead can spawn from the present in their Feastivus costumes, including Poncho Zombies. Plant Food Effect When fed Plant Food, Wrapping Papyrus will wrap up 3 zombies at once with normal wrapping speed. He then makes a giant present than spawns a giant snowball that rolls down the lane, pushing zombies back and chilling them, but dealing no damage. Enchant-mint Effect When boosted by Enchant-mint, Wrapping Papyrus spawns presents quicker, and the effects of the presents are boosted. If a zombie is spawned, the zombie has a higher chance to spawn a zombie with lower health. Origins Wrapping Papyrus is based on the ''paper reed '', also known as the papyrus, and wrapping paper, which is used to wrap up gifts. It's name is a portmanteau on "wrapping paper" and "papyrus". Despite this, many of his features do not resemble those of papyrus plants (Ex: He has a thick stalk). Almanac Entry Wrapping Papyruses wrap up zombies and turn them into supportive Christmas presents. The magic has a chance to fail and spawn a Zombie instead.|description = Wrapping Papyrus appears to be very nice, but if you're going to be naughty you better think twice. If your actions have been up to fault, he'll bake you a cookie-made with SALT.|icon = Wrapping Papyrus Tiles|type = png}} Strategies Wrapping Papyrus is a risk-for-reward plant. Wrapping Papyrus's effects are random, but really helpful. He's not effective as your main defense, however. Since the presents can be shoveled up to activate them, don't shovel them mindlessly because you may end up overwhelmed by the undead like in Vasebreaker. So always be prepared to face a zombie, though you may get lucky and the zombie could be a weak zombie. Knockback plants are not recommended as they stop Wrapping Papyrus from grabbing zombies. Gallery Wrapping Papyrus.png|HD Wrapping Papyrus. Wrapping Papyrus2.png|Wrapping Papyrus on a grasstile. Trivia * Wrapping Papyrus's gifts change color as he levels up. * Due to him being a potentially overpowered plant, however, he only has 10 levels. * Wrapping Papyrus utters out a tear if a zombie spawns. * The reason why Wrapping Papyrus rests 15 seconds before wrapping another zombie is so that if a Zombie spawns from a present, Wrapping Papyrus cannot just instantly re-wrap the zombie.